


Hisoka's sexy sexy fun time ;)

by orphan_account



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M, disgusting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-22
Updated: 2015-04-22
Packaged: 2018-03-25 05:43:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 62
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3798901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hisoka/Gon/Killua KINK MEME</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hisoka's sexy sexy fun time ;)

Hisoka was sucking Gon's little penis while Gon was sucking Killua's penis and they were having sex! Sex! Hisoka positioned his cock as it went into Gon's ass, Gon crying out in pain, Killua screaming "stop! it's hurting him!" Hisoka kept pushing his penis in "scream for daddy..." I'm going to throw up thought Killua. Killua passed out and so did Gon.


End file.
